


The boy upstairs

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alex is... Alex, Gen, George is a banker, Modern AU, although he is young, or a lawyer, probably a lawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: all Alexander wants to do is put his shopping away, eat some soup and pretend to watch some TV. The person on his doorstep has different ideas.(Will be updated, I liked this prompt)written for the prompt: the upstairs neighbour
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say about this one except I was thinking about how different Alexander's life could be if he hadn't met George. And George had met Daisy and Hazel first.

When Alexander Arcady arrived home from his weekly supermarket shop, the heavy bags weighing him down, he was expecting to go inside, maybe make some soup and watch yet another rerun of some mindnumbinly boring American sitcom. What he was not expecting, however, was for someone to be sat in his doorway. 

Alex had seen him around a few times- a new arrival to their otherwise uneventful apartment block. He was quite a bit shorter than himself, from what Alexander could tell, with neatly combed hair and always looking impeccably smart. Why he was sat in his doorway, Alexander had no idea.

"Hello?" Alex asked, as he dropped the bags he was holding and fumbled for his keys. The young man stood up and got out of the way. "Can I help you?" 

"I was just coming to invite you to a party I'm planning. Sort of a 'get to know everyone' type thing." He said. 

Having finally managed to get the door open, Alexander stepped over the threshold and beckoned the man to follow him. He led him into the kitchen, and it wasn't until Alexander was offering the man a drink did it occur to him that he didn't even know his name. He'd just let a complete stranger into his house. 

"I wouldn't have put you down for the party type." Alexander said, eyeing the grey suit he was wearing. What was he? A banker? A manager? Perhaps a lawyer? Whatever, Alexander's job of 'I don't really know what I'm doing so I'll paint this wall' paled in comparison. 

"Oh I'm not." The man chuckled, accepting the cup of coffee in front of him. "Except maybe dinner parties. They're surprisingly fascinating." Pausing, he sipped his coffee. "It's really my friend, Daisy, who's planning it." 

Alexander, not being the most sociable human being on the planet, wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Instead he opened a packet of biscuits, offering one to the man (who he still didn't know the name of!) The man took one, snapping it delicately in half before eating it, any crumbs falling into his half drunk coffee. 

"What time is it? The party I mean?" 

"Half past five on Friday. Although you can come whenever. Daisy says she's getting a lift with Hazel so she'll be around from 4 ish, depending on when Hazel finishes class." 

Alex nodded, documenting the time into his phone. It was odd, he didn't know who any of these people were, not even the one currently sat in his mess of a kitchen, eating biscuits and drinking coffee, but he almost felt as if he knew them. Perhaps in an alternate universe they were friends? 

The man finished his coffee and stood up, checking his watch. "Well I better be off, Daisy and Hazel called me in the middle of work to say they had news. Whatever that means. Maybe Hazel's bought another puppy." 

He was rambling more to himself than to Alexander, but Alex listened anyway. These two friends sounded awfully exciting. The man smiled as Alexander's showed him to the door. He was heading off down the corridor, when Alexander realised he didn't know where he was going (or, indeed who he was). 

"Wait, where will the party be?" 

The man turned, a grin on his face. "Number 37, straight above you actually." With a wink, he disappeared onto the stairwell and out of sight. 

Alexander went back inside, flicking on the TV to, as expected, a half funny sitcom. Boiling some soup, he sat down, eyes on the programme but mind whirring with thoughts about the mysterious man in the upstairs apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!! 
> 
> In very little detail because I'm tired and I also don't go to parties so idrk what to expect.

Friday soon rolled around and Alexander found himself knelt in front of his oven, using the glass door to smooth down his hair. Why hadn't gotten around to buying an actual mirror, he had no answer, except as an interior decorator (as he'd now decided for his official job title) he didn't really need one. Until know. 

He sighed and stood back up, perhaps to quickly as his knee cracked from being crouched too long and his head spun with dizziness. He was wearing his nicest shirt, a blue checked one, his nice jeans, the only pair he owned that weren't either paint splattered or filled with holes. Something told him the boy from number 37 wasn't the type to like holey trousers. 

Alexander hadn't seen him around for the entirety of the week between his impromptu visit and the party tonight. He'd heard them however, at least he presumed there were more than one of them, stamping around above him. Perhaps it was the two friends he had mentioned, what were their names? Something naturey. 

Another thump shuddered the ceiling. What on earth could they be doing? Alexander felt rather like that episode of Friends, with the old man who lived downstairs and hit the ceiling with a broom. He wasn't going to do that though; he wasn't sure he had a broom. 

Alexander checked his watch, picking a piece of paint off it with his nail. Time to face the music. Literally and figuratively. 

Hoping he wasn't too under or overdressed, Alexander put on his yellow converse, hoping the spots of mud and work related debris stuck on them would be considered fashionable by some small chance of fate. Locking his door behind him, Alexander made his way up to apartment 37. 

The sounds of laughter drifted under the door as Alexander approached, accompanied by the underswell of some music Alexander didn't know. Tentatively, he knocked on the door, feeling nervous as it swung open beneath his knuckles, revealing a girl with long blonde hair staring at him. 

"Uh...hello? I was invited to-" Alexander stumbled over the words in his nervousness, which made him even more nervous. One big nervous mess. Over a party no less. 

Door Girl cut him off, grinning. "Blond hair, slightly scruffy and strangely long arms? You must be Alexander Arcady." She extended a hand towards him. Alexander shook it wearily, not sure how Door Girl knew his name.   
"I'm the Honourable Daisy Wells, and welcome to the party." 

She pulled him into the apartment, closing the door behind her with an unnecessary slam. Alexander really wanted to go back home, but the gears in his brain were working and after some careful thinking that the girl in front of her, with the red leather jacket and sequinned Docs, must be the Mysterious Boy's friend and therefore the party and co-host of the party. 

Daisy Wells ushered Alexander around the party, introducing him to the few gathered people (weirdly no one from the building seemed to be present except for him.) It turned out Mysterious Boy/ co- host was called George, and his brother Harold, and Daisy's brother, Bertie were dating. 

"And that's Hazel." Daisy concluded, dragging her hand through the air and bending into a bow. Alexander ignored her, instead turning his attention to 'Hazel' aka, the second half to the duo of George's best friends. She was bent over a small puppy, so that her loose hair hung over her face obstructing it from view. 

"Hello." Alexander said quietly before introducing himself. 

Hazel jumped, her cheeks flushing a delicate link. She looked quite cute. 

"Umm... Hi." 

"May I sit down?" 

Hazel nodded, now determinedly staring at the floor, and shuffled up a little. Alexander sat down with a smile. The feeling of belonging had come back, like he'd met not only George, Daisy and Hazel before, but everyone I'm the room. 

Maybe this party wouldn't be as bad as he was anticipating.


End file.
